


And I Wonder

by Spookywanluke



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: BAMF Chloe Decker, Blink and you’ll miss it Deckerstar, Can I OMC Michael?, Chloe KNOWS, F/M, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookywanluke/pseuds/Spookywanluke
Summary: And I wonder to see your face in a place like this, reflecting the flames.And I Wonder - Alphaville





	And I Wonder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanctuary_for_all](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/gifts), [Antarctic_Echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/gifts), [ObliObla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliObla/gifts).



 

The battle raged around Chloe, faster than the human eye could focus, as she stepped out into the abandoned lot at the edge of suburbia. A white feather gleamed and fluttered in her long hair and a grey pinion poked out of her jacket pocket - protection of the Devil and the grace of an angel - guiding her steps as she moved through the shattered feathers and broken bodies lying around her.

The sights reminded her of the war photos she saw as a kid, the smells of the worst her job had provided, but she deliberately did not let anything show as she continued into the maelstrom centre, her intent on her own mission, one of utmost importance.

Amenadiel was fighting to the left somewhere nearby, she could hear his voice shouting somehow through the din. Lucifer was...well she had no clue, last she'd seen he was fighting a larger angel and holding his own.

Fear and a deep feeling of horror crept up her throat, but she stamped it down, swallowing hard, continuing one step after the next, falling divinity showering the ground.

At last, she reached the centre, an open area suspiciously vacant of everything living or dead. The fighting raged over and around this area like rain on a glasshouse, never touching the ground. She took two steps before pulling up suddenly as an angel took notice of a human amongst their midst and flew over, alighting in a flurry of wings - warning and insolence in every carefully held line.

" **Go away human, this is not your fight.** " His voice boomed in no way modulated for human ears, subsonic vibrations similar to Lucifer's shtick.

Beyond the ringing in her ear like a gunshot, Chloe shook it off.

"Your mojo will not work on me." She spoke authoritatively, no reaction on her face other than a flash of annoyance. "This is my home you are fighting over, how is it  _ not _ my fight?"

A flash of utter disdain crossed the angel's face and the voice rose sharply " **I said go back! Otherwise, you will become a casualty** ."

Chloe shook her head affecting mild irritation, the instinctive fear of facing a creature of greater power that attempted to bubble up her throat she shoved down deep. "Are all of you stuck-up arrogant show-off pricks?” She slid her eyes over her shoulder, murmuring “I can see where you get it from, Lucifer," as she felt his presence at her side.

"I resent that, Detective." He joked back with a faint smile, voice thready from being out of breath.

Chloe glanced sideways noting his wings tattered, blood-stained but still flightworthy, held out in a protective fan around her.

"Michael, fancy seeing you here on the edges, not willing to get your clothes dirty?" Lucifer's voice was just as arrogantly sarcastic as his brother’s had been.

"Lucifer," Michael's voice quietened to a lower decibel, no longer trying to scare straight what he obviously considered something beneath his position "Why did you bring a human here, they are not meant to see this."

"You try stopping her." Lucifer's wings rose to emphasise the point "She knows more about the workings of Heaven and Hell than probably even you do, brother."

 

"I find that hard to believe," Michael muttered under his breath before continuing louder "No matter, she should not be here. This argument between us does not affect the little humans."

"Argument!" Lucifer scoffed but Chloe rolled her eyes placing a hand onto Lucifer's skin-less, red arm, picking up the discussion herself

"This  _ is _ affecting those *little humans* you so gladly ignored."

"Unimportant, a storm or two, willed away and forgotten in a lifetime."

Chloe could not help but scoff at that, no matter how true it may have been to a timeless creature. "You are destroying lives, innocent lives. Are you not supposed to be our protectors?” She blinked at Michael, face taking on the sad look of a disapproving mother. “You're bulldozing your own father's creation due to a petty squabble over free will. You would think such  _ enlightened _ beings as yourselves should have known better after the first time."

Sotto voce, Lucifer leaned down to whisper in her ear "You go, my dear, you've got him angry."

As if he heard every word, Michael rose to his full height, an arrogant fighting stance aimed solely at Chloe, divinity shining brightly. It was almost like staring at a low sun rising up over the horizon.

" **Leave. You are not an angel, no matter your protections. This fight is in your imagination.** "

The pressure on her mind, like that of static over the radio, pressed again, but another shake of her head and a deep rumble from the body behind her brought her back to earth.

As she recovered, Lucifer stepped into the quiet.

"You can try brother, but on this *human*," Lucifer's voice imitated Michael’s on the last word "our mental powers will not work. Now, how about we sort this shit-show out before my home is destroyed?"

"Your home?" It was Michael's time to scoff "You reside in Hell Brother, you're just playing at being human."

"You haven't listened to the gossip have you *little brother*?"

"About you becoming mortal? Hah, like that is possible. Even if so, that would still not stop us sending you and the others back where you belong. Destroying any precious city of yours if required."

"I don't give a damn about the city."

A giggle rose unbidden up Chloe's throat at the unintended pun but she stifled it as Luci went on.

"I truly only care about a few individuals, which you are threatening with your *recreation* of the original rebellion. This time I will not be the one falling, nor will I allow you to hurt those souls undeserving."

"Brother, you have changed," Michael whispered before closing the distance to where either side could sweep wings forward and touch the other. "Now remove this human from my sight and end this, or I will remove both of you."

"Try your utmost."

"I am not moving!"

Lucifer and Chloe both exclaimed then glanced at one another.  Lucifer bowed, giving the confrontation over to detective then straightening up again to his full height  in an aggressively protective manner behind Chloe

 

"I will not move, Angel," Chloe did not use Michael's name deliberately, a simple slight guaranteed to sting. “Only death could move me from this spot until this is sorted with your withdrawal or you surrender."

"I would never surrender to one such as you, human." Michael rose taller than before, waves of enmity washing over and past.

Lucifer stiffened, eyes filled with the anger pulsing in response and took a micro-step forward, wings bristled in fighting readiness, “Look who has changed  _ brother _ ." A gentle hand on his arm held him from attacking but he did not back down, willing his brother to flinch first.

Michael refocused his attention back onto Chloe "Your willingness to side with the Devil has condemned you to everlasting hell."

A slight smile crossed Chloe's face at Michael’s proclamation, her mind as calm for the first time as her outward appearance showed. "And it is our willingness to defend what is ours selflessly that will save us. You cannot frighten me, Angel. I will go where and when your " -a hint of Lucifer's accent appeared in her voice-  "*daddy dearest* demands I go. This is not that time"

"I will show you the might of the Father!" Michael launched himself at Chloe but was met in a flash of red by Lucifer before Chloe could blink.

If Chloe though the fight outside was bad, it was peanuts compared to the two angry brothers going at one another.

Over and over they went at it, Lucifer starting to bleed constantly as Chloe watched, each attack of Michael’s wings drawing deeper and deeper gashes in his red hide., but he did not falter once. This was the end and both knew it, either they won here or died here.

It was then Chloe saw her chance.

Calling on the blade Lucifer had hidden, Azrael’s blade, coded to only appear to herself or the original owner by Lucifer himself, she stepped around the side up under Michaels wings just as Lucifer executed a move that he and Amenadiel had perfected in the early days of life on earth., flattening Michael briefly on the ground.

This would not have held a full immortal angel, but the snick of an immortal blade on immortal neck stilled the warring party.

"Stay down, and I will not kill you." Chloe hissed, fury lighting her eyes, sparking with all the force available to a human blessed. It was controlled on a knife edge.

"Azrael’s blade? How? " Michael’s voice, lower than before, echoed his total confusion "Humans cannot control that blade"

"Maybe, maybe not, but you  _ are _ under it. Will you submit and end this insane war?"  The hiss was stronger as Chloe put all her anger, her fear for her family - human, daemon and angel alike into the sound.

"I would listen to her, brother," Lucifer huffed, muscles tense in the hold he had on the taller angel, wings held in preparation of renewed hostilities. "She is fair, but not likely to hesitate, no matter the opponent when those of hers are in danger such as you are presenting."

"Stop your human before she commits an act she can't come back from," Michael screamed, trying to rise again, but the knife, held in perfectly steady hands just cut deeper.

"No, I don't think I will Michael." Lucifer shifted his hold on his brother and relaxed infinitesimally, no longer on the edge of the instant fight, having Michael pinned down in an inescapable way "She, unlike yourself, has every right, holy or otherwise, to be where she is." He grinned inappropriately at Chloe, before glancing down at his now helpless brother. "Now will you finally submit or do *I* get the pleasure of watching you finally get your well-deserved comeuppance?"

Michael thrashed all of a sudden, almost catching Lucifer off guard, but Chloe was ready, knife pressing deep, but not quite enough to kill.

"I will not ask again." Her voice was total calmness, taking on the tone of an experienced cop facing a delinquent offender "Give up or I will be forced to end this"

Lucifer slid his eyes over her, the angry fire in his eyes banking to red embers, all the memories of her saying similar words to human suspects flashing through his mind, leaving him in awe. It all shone clearly on his face, even though the devil mask. A micro-edge sharp, pennaceous feather appeared at Michael's heart, pressing in counterpoint with that of Choe's knife. "So, what will be your answer to the lady?"

"I... Uh..." Michael stumbled over words, his body relaxing under the wallop the inevitable conclusion of his plight. "I Submit."

"You submit what?" Chloe pressed on, not taking an answer without clarification, without a promise.

"I submit to you. You have won. I will call off this fight and remove ourselves back to the silver city."

"If He'll take you back..." Lucifer scoffed under his breath before letting up his pressure for Michael to gingerly stand up. "I almost expect to see a new mortal cast in my domain."

Chloe kept the knife in easy stance in case it was required. "Go then," She commanded, "Call off the battle and remove yourselves. I never want to hear from your kind again as long as I or my family lives."

Showing fear for the first time, of a human no less, Michael backed off slowly, unsteadily until he was outside the field, commanding the sounds of recall as he moved. They echoed like the loudest foghorn ever created and the battle stopped as suddenly as it started, with sides separating and dragging off their wounded and killed.

"What of the remains?" Michael called out in parting but this time Lucifer took over.

"There will be none for the humans to find, trust me on this. Be gone with you and yours."

With that, in a puff of down and a thunderclap, the fighters from both sides, silver city angels and earth coalition, vanished. All except for a bloody Amenadiel, who limped over to where Lucifer and Chloe and an Azrael who appeared beside them all in a flash of silver.

"I'll clean up here." She murmured demurely, not the image of the angel of death of who’s sword Chloe realised she still held. She moved to give it back but was waved off.

"Don't. It's in better hands, just let Luci place it again out of other's reach"

Azrael left, walking between the bloody field removing body parts and angelic souls.

"I will see you again Chloe, Luci" she whispered, just loud enough for them to hear before vanishing, job done.

Chloe turned towards the two men, beings beside her " did we just..." She had suddenly no feeling in her legs and Lucifer caught her as she collapsed, both tumbling gently to the ground.

She blinked up at him in confusion, his soft cries culminating in a worried "Chloe?".  Hands cradled her face gently finally registering, pulling her out of her fog.

"Did I just threaten death to a brother of yours? An angel?" She asked in wonder and a hint of worry.

"An archangel technically, and not any more than you already had in the past. It was self-defence anyway. Don't worry your head, my dear detective."

Amenadiel crouched gingerly and rested a huge hand on Chloe's knee " You did right Chloe. You did as He would want you to have."

A faint scoff and a hastily covered "Don't bring Him into this after all this" brought Chloe further out into reality, a laugh bubbling in her eyes.

"Lucifer!"

As the smile he shot her settled her heart, she relaxed. Things were going to be ok.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> To my lovely beta @obliobla, this wouldn't make any sense without your input!   
> (I don't think I'll ever go further with it, but I'm also curious about her 'immunity' :) )
> 
> This was my first written Lucifer fanfic (even though it was posted second!) and it is all due to the first authors I read in this fandom, Sanctuary and Echoes... I blame you for my new obsession!


End file.
